The Destiny Tournament
by pikamew155
Summary: 30 years after Battle City, there is a new tournament......
1. A Duel for Destiny

Chapter 1: A Duel for Destiny  
  
"Vorse Raider, direct attack!" shouted Keith, bringing his opponent's, Chris's, life points down to 1800.  
  
I guess I should explain a little before I continue. This story does not take place in our world. It exists world that is very much like ours, except that it is slightly more advanced when it comes to technology, and everyone plays a card game. Not just any card game, but the greatest card game of all time. Duel Monsters. It is a game in which you summon monsters to fight for you. Each person starts out with 8000 life points. When a player's life points reach zero, they loose.   
  
This is the final round in a local tournament at a small card shop. Not just any tournament either. This was THE biggest tournament ever held in this town. It was because of the prize. The prize was 6 tickets to the biggest tournament since the Battle City tournament 30 years ago. It is called the Destiny Tournament.   
  
Keith was a local veteran, and this kid, Chris, is a kid who had just moved there. This tournament was the first time that anyone had seen him play. They seemed almost exactly even. They had been matching each other move for move. The score is Keith: 1900 Chris: 1800. This was the 36th turn of the match, and at this rate, it   
  
wasn't going to end soon.  
  
Keith ended his turn by placing two cards face down. Chris started his turn.  
  
"I will place Sea Serpent in face up attack mode. Then I will place 2 cards face down. I end." stated Chris calmly. Keith had no idea how he stayed so calm in such a big match.  
  
"I'm getting bored, so let's finish this now." said Keith, after drawing a card. "I activate Bell of Destruction!"  
  
"I guess you win, good match." said Chris, ever calm.   
  
"But I've haven't chosen which card to destroy. I choose Vorse Raider. That brings both of our life points to 0." said Keith, which obviously confused Chris. "You play wonderfully, you deserve 3 of those tickets if anyone does." explained Keith.  
  
"Good game."  
  
"Good game."  
  
And with that, they became friends and rivals, each promising silently to beat the other in the Destiny Tournament.  
  
And so my fan-fic begins! What do you think? The other chapters will be longer, this is just an intro. 


	2. A Challenge is Made

Chapter 2: A Challenge is Made  
  
The day after the tournament was the last day of school. Keith spent all day going around and trading all of his cards to build a new deck that he had designed just for the tournament. He was never too outgoing, so he never had loads of friends or extremely popular, but apparently the news had gotten out. Every where he went he was swarmed by kids of all ages. Everyone he talked to asked if they could have one of the tickets. His answer was the same every time:  
  
"Starting tomorrow I will be accepting challenges if anyone wants to take a shot at me for the tickets. Talk to me then."  
  
After school, he was exhausted. He immediately dropped on the couch.  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe I traded away my entire deck for this new one! None of the cards are even that rare! Except for my pride and joy, Tyrant Dragon." That made Keith recall many fond memories of good times with his friend and neighbor, Sean. They had each won one Tyrant Dragon in a previous tournament. Most of the time, rare cards are the prize for winning.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The mail box alarm went off.  
  
"I guess I got mail." sighed Keith.  
  
He got up, and went to the mail box. Inside, there was only one letter, and it was addressed to him.  
  
"HOLY FLYING COWS!!! It's from Duel Monsters inc.! It must be the tickets!" Keith yelled with obvious excitement. And he was right. The tickets were shaped like Duel Monsters cards, but were silver in color. But the tickets weren't the only thing that was in there.  
  
"A letter? I wonder what it's about? Let's see here:  
  
Dear Mr. Keith GG,   
  
Congratulations on your win in your local tournament. There is a meeting for all ticket holders tonight at the Community Center. It starts at 7 p.m. sharp. Please bring you tickets. We look forward to seeing you.  
  
Sincerely:  
  
All of us at Duel Monsters inc.  
  
"Nice! I got 3 hours to prepare, so I better make me something to eat!"  
  
At 6:30 he left on his roller blades. The Community Center was an old run-down building that town hall had donated to the city. That just goes to show how generous they really are. The building was at least 30 years old and was rat infested. No one ever went there. Keith wondered why Duel Monster inc. would hold a meeting in such a run-down place when they are so rich. He just would have to wait to find out. And he did.  
  
When he got there, he was surprised to see that the place was nor over crowded as one would think, with at the around 200 people who had won tickets and some of their friends coming. Actually, he could see no one inside. He laughed to himself. Duelist motel. They go in but they don't come out. That thought made him a little nervous, but he remembered that the meeting hadn't even started yet, so no one would be leaving.  
  
As soon as he entered the small line to get in, he noticed Chris with two other people.  
  
"Hey! Chris!" Keith shouted out to him, while waving his arm, "Over here!" Chris waved at him and told him to come over.  
  
"So," he said, "I'm assuming you got the letter too, you know the one from Duel Monsters inc."  
  
"Yup," Keith replied, "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is Mitch and his sister Megan." They waved at him. Keith couldn't help but notice a little accent in Megan's name, but maybe he was just hearing things.  
  
"So, you two are the one's Chris is brining to the Destiny Tournament?"  
  
"Yup," said Mitch.  
  
"And your the one who beat Chris, or so we here." added Megan.  
  
"That's right!" said Chris suddenly, as if to cut me off, "But believe me, it won't happen again."  
  
Keith smirked, and was about to say something when they reached the door. After they showed their tickets, they were escorted by an emense guard to an elevator, with another EMENSE guard in it. When they got in, Keith remembered that the Community Center had only 1 floor! When he brought this to the guard's attention, he simply smiled. He pressed the "THEATER" button and off they went.  
  
When the doors opened they revealed an enormous theater the could have easily held 600 people.  
  
"So this is the construction that was going on around here all winter." said Keith in awe. They found some seats just before the lights dimmed. A man in a black suit walked on to the stage.  
  
"Hello and welcome participants of the Destiny Tournament. I am Maximillion Pegasus, the owner of Duel Monsters inc.." The entire theater was absolutely silent after that. No one had heard from Maximillion Pegasus since Battle City.  
  
"I am sorry to say that this will be a brief meeting as matters of utmost importance have come to my attention. This is just to answer any questions about the Destiny Tournament. The Tournament will begin in four days, and the first round will last 2 weeks. Only participants will be allowed to enter the grounds. If you have any concerns about this, please speak with one of my representatives. During those two weeks, you will duel people for their tickets. You may only bet one ticket per duel and you may not win more then one ticket per person. You may also wager cards on the sides. They must be recorded into your duel disk before the duel so that we may record and enforce any transactions. If you loose all of your tickets, you are out of the tournament and will be escorted to the nearest exit. After two weeks, if more than 8 people have 10 tickets, there will be a semi final. After that, the highest 8 duelists will continue to the finals.  
  
"The Tournament starts at midnight in four days. You must arrive at Duel Monster inc.'s headquarters no later than 7 p.m. that night. Please bring any clothes and/or personal items that you need. Food is provided. I you need a map of both Destiny City, where the tournament will be held, or of this city to find my headquarters, my representatives will be more than happy to give you one. Thank you for your time and happy dueling!" and with that, he left the stage.  
  
After grabbing some maps and saying a few quick farewells, Keith went home to get a good night's rest and sleep in in the morning for once. 


End file.
